


smoothies and showers

by trashcanfangirl



Series: Elu smut and stories [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lime, M/M, One Shot, Smut, elu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashcanfangirl/pseuds/trashcanfangirl
Summary: alternate scene imagined for the bus stop part. doesn't involve Chloe. inspired by Eliott's lip touching. I swear that boy is the hottest mix of sweet and sexy.





	smoothies and showers

Lucas walked towards the vending machine, having spotted a familiar head with beautiful caramel hair. Could this be him? oh shut up Lucas, he thought to himself. you don't even know if he's into you. fuck you don't even know if he's gay. wait.. am I gay?!  
who cares.

he stood behind the pretty boy who was staring at the vending machine like it held the answers to all of life's questions, or at least that of Monday's test. He was rubbing his lips, and to Lucas that seemed like the most innocent turn on ever. 

Suddenly, the pretty stranger turned His head towards him and when their eyes met for the second time that day, Lucas nearly had a heart attack. 

“Oh, sorry, didn't see you there.” 

You saw me now and that's enough. More than enough. But Lucas was too tongue tied to emit a single sound.

“I.. I'm not sure what to get.”

I can be a good snack for you if you're so unsure-  
LUCAS STOP! 

He got himself together enough to answer.  
“Number 24 isn't bad.” 

“Okay,” he replied.  
Okay. thought Lucas. But he didn't want to turn this into a cheesy romance novel about cancer kids so yet again, he kept his creepy thoughts to himself.

The boy put some coins in the machine and the snack bar dropped down. Lucas heart was the loudest sound that he could here right then, more than that of more coins being inserted into the machine. 

He grazed his fingers on his lips again and it drove Lucas nearly crazy now.

A second snack bar dropped down and He bent to pick them up. As a liar, Lucas stood there like a perfectly straight dude waiting for someone to collect their snack. Truth be told, he checked out His ass and got His face etched into his memory like the weird stalker he was. 

Lucas gave Him a direct look and He smiled. That's it. his heart stopped right there in his goddamn chest and then sped up again like a late mail-train. That smile was the most perfect thing Lucas had ever seen, other than His eyes. And His hair. And His cheekbones. And His lips. Gods.. those lips that He kept glazing with His fingertips. Lucas wanted to crush them with his own. 

“Shit, did you want one?” He asked in the cutest possible way.

All Lucas was capable of in that soul crushing moment was a vague shrug. Well done Lucas, he thought. 

“Well, good thing it's for the both of us then. You coming?” 

A speechless Lucas followed the pretty boy to the bus stand, mesmerized by His every action. 

They sat down, He lit up a joint, breathed it in, and let out a cloud of smoke. How Lucas wished he could be that smoke that touched His lips. 

oh damnit!

Lucas moved a seat closer to Him.  
“Je suis Lucas, et toi?”

“Je suis Eliott,” He said and passed the blunt to Lucas.

Lucas breathed it in once and let out the smoke right near His mouth. Eliott breathed in the second hand smoke, looking intently at Lucas. 

Lucas leaned in and brushed his smoke breached lips to Eliott's soft, pink ones. This time, it wasn't the smoke blocking his oxygen, but the boy who was the vapour of the finest summer clouds that shine across the skies at sunset with brilliant colours. 

For a slight second everything went still. Lucas’ lips were still on Eliott's and there was absolutely no movement, not from the wind or the smoke or the leaves or the cars. And then.. then came the miracle. Eliott responded to Lucas in the way a drowning man would take hold of a branch. Like Lucas was the water he was drowning in, and Lucas was the air that would save him. Lucas was the light and He wasn't afraid of it anymore. Eliott's emotions were clear and the kiss was more than perfect to Lucas.

Lucas’ hands found their way into Eliott's soft hair lit up by the street lamps. Who said angels wear halos made of heavenly light? Lucas was seeing an angel right here, right now, and His haloed hair shone brighter in the street lights than even the sun itself.

They both pulled apart slightly. Lucas hand now rested at the nape of His neck. Eliott reached up to take hold of it and laced His fingers into Lucas’. He wore a look of pure fascination and admiration. 

It was Eliott who grabbed Lucas face and kissed the living life out of him. It was Lucas who spotted the bus and got them both into it. It was Lucas who held Eliott's hand throughout the ride. It was Eliott's idea to go to His house. Lucas said yes. 

Eliott opened the door to his apartment and Lucas stepped inside. As soon as he did, Eliott reached down and grabbed his face again. He attacked him like a hungry wolf pounced on his prey. And then, it was all kisses and moans up till the morning. 

THE END

 

 

 

 

Just kidding. I know y'all need the smut. 

Eliott opened the door to his apartment and Lucas stepped inside. As soon as he did, Eliott reached down and grabbed his face again. He attacked him like a hungry wolf pounced on his prey. It was all lustful kisses. Wet and sloppy. Proper French kisses. Lucas had his hands entangled in His halo hair and Eliott was unwrapping Lucas’ scarf from around his neck. 

Soon after the scarf came the jackets, and sweaters, and shirts. Holy fuck! thought Lucas. This boy was too beautiful for his own good. The kisses became more fervent now. A kiss across the jawline, one on the cheek. Lucas nearly lost all his sanity when Eliott's lips brushed across his neck. He looked at Lucas sideways, asking for permission. As if his ragged breathing and hold on His hair wasn't a sign enough. Yet, he appreciated the action. Lucas nodded slightly, and Eliott bit down right there. And then near his ear. oh fuck!!! That seriously took away all of Lucas’ thinking ability. His body was working at its own instinct, his brain was in pleasureland. Eliott moved across the room with his bare chest pressed to Lucas’ and His lips attached to his neck. 

In their hurry to reach the bedroom, they didn't see the jar kept on the dining table. Lucas’ elbow hit the jar and and smoothie inside splashed all over his abdomen and Eliott's jeans. Good work Lucas, he thought. That was not the kind of liquid Lucas wanted to see across His thighs. 

“Oh shit! Uh..” the poor boy was so confused. 

Suddenly Lucas had an idea. It was dangerous, but wasn't he walking on thin ice already?  
“We.. we could go to the shower to clean up.” he looked up at Eliott with hopeful eyes. Eliott's face lit up at the idea, and His eyes filled with mischief.

Eliott grabbed Lucas’ hand and lead him to the bathroom. Once inside the full force of what was probably about to happen hit Lucas. He was scared and nervous and happy and excited all at the same time. Eliott closed the door behind them and turned the lock, looking at Lucas straight in the eye. THAT turned him on more than he already was. Now without His kisses to distract, Lucas felt his erection pressing tightly against the fabric of his jeans. he was very uncomfortable and wanted to get out the restrains. he didn't have to wait too long, for the man of his dreams walked right up to him till they were chest to chest, faces barely a centimetre apart, and roughly removed his jeans. Their eyes were locked together the entire time. Lucas fumbled to do the same to Him, but Eliott grabbed Lucas arm before he could proceed and put his palm over His own chest. Lucas could feel the rapid beating of His heart and his ragged breathing now became more evident. With His other hand Eliott took off his own wet jeans and threw it in a corner beside Lucas’. Lucas tried to keep his eyes level with Eliott's, but he lost the battle when His hand went down to pull at His boxers. 

“Wait. I want to do that.” he hoped Eliott would listen to him. 

He did. He took his hands off His boxers and proceeded to kiss Lucas firmly. Lucas brushed his fingers across Eliott's strong abdomen muscles and felt Him shiver. his hand trailed down to His V lines and Eliott was almost near moaning into his mouth now. Swiftly, Lucas slid his hand inside the boxers and felt Eliott moan loudly inside his mouth. His moans turned Lucas’ knees to jelly. 

Eliott broke the kiss to look at Lucas as he removed his boxers. His was breathing heavily. Lucas’ erection sprang free and he sighed at the freedom. Lucas in turn removed Eliott's boxers and was pleased to feel that he was just as hard. Their tips touched and Lucas decided to press their bodies closer. he stepped as close to Eliott as he could and bit at the base of His neck. Eliott moaned aloud at the sensations from the bite and their members touching. He brought His hand down and enclosed both of them together. Now it was Lucas’ turn to moan loudly. 

Lucas walked the both to the shower, keeping their members still touching and still enclosed in Eliott's fingers. “Because it was cleaning up we came here for originally,” Lucas winked at Eliott. 

“Oh boy, I'm gonna clean you up so well,” He replied with a smirk.

Lucas gulped. 

Eliott removed his hand and turned on the shower just warm enough. Lucas moaned again at the loss of contact. Eliott more than made up for it when he got down on his knees and looked up at Lucas through long eyelashes. 

Eliott took his tip inside his mouth and Lucas forgot how to breathe. The steam was filling up around d him making everything so much hotter, literally and figuratively. As He slid it into His mouth, jolts of pleasure ran all through his body. Eliott had managed to nearly swallow him whole. He wrapped a hand around the part where his mouth didn't reach and trailed a finger of the other hand on Lucas’ inner thigh. Lucas threw his head back and moaned so loud he was sure the neighbours would complain. But he didn't care one bit. Eliott began to suck on his dick, His tongue working inside His mouth. Lucas had to lean back against the wall. Eliott's hand began pumping at his shaft while His mouth bobbed up and down, sucking the life out of Lucas. His other hand had now cupped his balls. He increased his speed and Lucas moaned louder. At one point Eliott started moaning and that sent the most wonderful sensations up Lucas’ shaft. Eliott had wrapped one hand around His own member and was swiftly pumping it. He looked into his eyes directly time to time. Lucas grabbed the back of His head and urged him to go faster. Eliott obeyed. He tried to deepthroat him and gagged. The contracting of muscles only gave Lucas more pleasure.

Lucas couldn't take it anymore. he felt the blood rushing to his ears, his body turning hot. A second later, he came. his senses numbed and his body shivered with unparalleled pleasure. his mind stopped working and he felt utter peace and tranquility wash over his senses.  
Lucas slid down the wall, unable to hold himself up now. his legs were shaking. So were his hands. Eliott had taken his mouth off his dick at some point, and now sat beside him. Lucas looked over to Eliott and was filled with a sense of pride and happiness. he kissed Him and tasted the remains of his seed on the tip of His tongue and His lips. 

Lucas would have sitten there for the whole of eternity, but the water was running cold. Lucas got up and turned off the shower. They dried themselves he led Eliott out to the bedroom. Lucas crashed onto the bed and Eliott lay down right beside him, throwing an arm over Lucas’ back. He snuggled closer to His lover, and they both fell into orgasm induced sleep. 

THE END  
(for real)  
(I may or may not add another chapter)

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first smut!  
> let me know what you think about it.
> 
> incase y'all didn't guess, whenever He/His/Him have been used in capital, it's for Eliott.
> 
> song I listened to while writing this: come out and play by Billie Eilish.


End file.
